Processes for the conversion of olefinic organic compounds are known in the art. In general such prior art processes suffer from one or more limitations such as excessive cracking, undesirable polymerization or unfavorable economics. While catalysts for such reactions are normally selected so as to reduce excessive cracking and undesirable polymerization, these undesired reactions still occur to some extent. Also, in some cases, the temperatures necessary for the conduct of the reaction are sufficiently high as to contribute to excessive cracking and undesirable polymerization as well as excessive use of fuels for heating. Finally, the required contact time between the feed material and the catalyst is sufficiently long to contribute to excessive cracking and undesirable polymerization.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the conversion of at least one olefinic organic compound. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for the conversion of at least one olefinic organic compound wherein the reaction temperature is decreased. Another and further object of the present invention is to provide a process for the conversion of at least one olefinic organic compound wherein the rate of reaction is increased. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art from a study of the present disclosure, including the detailed description of the invention.